Twists and turns in love
by fireflygirl25
Summary: In this story Hermione meets a boy who she can't take her mind off! OC
1. Chapter 1

**Love is a very mysterious thing...**

**Chapter 1**

It was in the holidays, and Hermione was staying at Ron's house with Harry for the Quiddich World cup. They had been marvelling about how good it was going to be, but they decided actually being there was much better. It was early in the morning, and the sun wasn't even up in the sky. Yet Hermione could still hear Ron's voice saying, 'Hermione? You need to wake up!'

'Huh?' Hermione said, opening her eyes for half a second, and then closing them again.

'Look, Hermione, you really need to get up otherwise I will get Harry to jump on your bed.'

'Ok, I'm getting up,' groaned Hermione, moving a little. Suddenly, she felt a kiss gently touch her cheek. She opened her eyes and was about to ask why Ron did it when she saw she was alone in the bedroom. Hermione looked around for a minute, and then got out of bed.

She was down stairs pretty sharpish, but wide awake. Who had kissed her? Had she gone mad? She met Mrs Weasley in the kitchen.

'Come on dear, we thought you were never going to wake up!' she looked Hermione, and then at the clock and shouted, 'COME ON YOU LOT! WE ARE READY TO GO!'

Footsteps thundered down the stairs. Soon, all nine of them had got ready and were walking down the lane towards the hill, where the port key was. This gave Hermione plenty of time to scan around to see if any of them looked guilty or kept looking at her. No one was looking. This was going to be harder than ever, thought Hermione.

Soon they were all at the Quiddich World Cup. They had set up the tent, and were messing around in it. The atmosphere was amazing; people were laughing, shouting and cheering outside. In the tent, Fred and George were having an arm wrestle and Ginny was chanting and skipping around the inside of the tent with Ron, Harry and Percy. Mr and Mrs Weasley had gone to buy Ireland badges, and that left Hermione on her own in a corner. She was writing in her note book what had happened that morning.

'Come on Hermione, join in! We want Ireland! We want Ireland!' chorused Ron and Harry. Eventually, she agreed to join in with the fun, and was just getting up to join them when suddenly she felt very odd. It felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, and then she started blushing. Something was going on. But who was causing these mysterious moments? Hermione told them she was going out for some fresh air, but it was really to have some time alone.

She walked out of the tent...and suddenly came face to face with a boy in some jeans and a hoodie. The hoodie was up, covering his face, he was wearing trainers and he was covered in mud. She was so startled she took a step backwards, tripped on a tent peg and fell between their tent and another one.

'Who are you?' demanded Hermione.

'A stranger who you will know about later,' answered the boy mysteriously.

Hermione knew he was the one who made her do those strange things. But why speak in riddles? Boys are so hard to understand!

'Why have you been doing these things to me? And why now? Wait, you're not a muggle, are you?'

The boy didn't answer. He just pulled out a note from his pocket, gave it to Hermione and vanished. Hermione looked down at the note. It read:

_Meet me in the dark woods, 11pm tonight._

She couldn't wait; after all he was the one for her. Hermione promised herself there and then, no matter what got in her way, she would go and meet the stranger.

**Sorry it is a little short! The next chapter is longer and is where Hermione meets the boy properly for the first time! Please read! I am working on the third chapter. Hope you enjoy! :) **


	2. Chapter 2The boy revealed

Chapter 2

It was seven thirty, and everyone was having tea. They had just gone to see the Quidditch match and were raving about how good Krum was and how well the Irish had done. The only person who wasn't raving was Hermione. She was just thinking about the meeting tonight with the stranger who no one knew about. Who was he? Would he actually be there? How would she escape?

'Hermione, dear, are you going to eat that or is it going to be left?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'Mmm. I'm not that hungry, sorry. I'm just...a bit busy right now. Actually, I don't feel quite right, I might go to bed,' gabbled Hermione.

Everyone round the table stopped talking and looked at Hermione.

'No treacle tart? Even with Cream? But it is your favourite!'

'Are you ok, Hermione?' asked Ron.

'Not really. I'm going to read for a bit. Goodnight.'

She got down from the table and went into her bedroom. She sat on her bed, opened her writing book and thought. She had so many questions she wanted to ask this boy; who was he? Where did he come from? Did he...love her?

It was half nine when everyone went to bed; they decided to go early because they had a long day ahead of them. Ron came into her bedroom with Harry at ten when they were meant to be in bed.

'Are you alright now?' asked Harry, 'we've never known you refuse treacle tart before! What was wrong?'

'I just felt a bit sick, but I'm alright now.'

'You don't look well. Hope you are alright for tomorrow. Didn't you think Krum was the best?' said Ron.

'No he wasn't! The Irish were much better!' said Harry.

'I meant as a player! But you still have to admit, he was pretty cool.'

'Was not!'

'Was too!'

They started having a mock fight with raised voices.

'Guys, be careful or your parents...'

'RONALD WEASLEY! IS THAT YOU? IF IT IS, THEN GET BACK TO BED IMMEDIATELY!' shouted Mrs Weasley, storming down the corridor towards Hermione's room.

'Oops! We better go. See you tomorrow!' called Ron, sprinting out the door with Harry closely in pursuit.

It was quarter to eleven by the time everyone was asleep. Everyone except Hermione, that was. She had got dressed again, and was in the main living room area, ready to set out. She could hear Mr Weasley's snores, but apart from that the people in the tent were fast asleep. She slipped on her shoes and coat, and unzipped the tent entrance. Carefully, she stepped out onto the cold wet grass and shut the tent flap behind her. Her heart was in her mouth, she was so nervous. All she could hear was a group of drunken men singing their sorrows, but after about two minutes even they went quiet. Everything was going well. Hermione crept off towards the Dark wood on the other side of the camp site, and soon she could she why it was called that. In the day light, it looked beautiful, with green and gold leaves. But now, at ten to eleven, it was pitch black and quite scary. She walked slowly up to the gate at the side. Was he here yet?

She waited five minutes until it was ten past eleven. She was about to turn back, when she heard a rustle of leaves. The boy appeared.

'Hello,' he said in that familiar cute voice.

'Hi,' Hermione breathed.

There was a tense silence for a couple of minutes before either of them spoke.

'You're probably wondering why I asked you to come here.'

'Yes, I was really. What is your name?' she asked.

'John Reeds. And your name is Hermione. Such a pretty name,' he eyed Hermione's face, 'probably to go with your stunning face.'

'Ttthankyou,' stuttered Hermione.

John moved closer. Hermione could at last see some of his face; he had ice blue eyes that bore into Hermione's. Slowly, he pulled his hood down from his head. His head was covered in a mass of brown hair with quite a few odd curls. Hermione was entranced, she couldn't move. Something about him made her feel relaxed and safe. He moved slowly towards Hermione. She shut her eyes and felt a whisp of hair and a hand gently touch her face. Suddenly, she felt a soft kiss touch her lips. Before she could even open her eyes, her heart began to flutter. This was it. Her first kiss. They were locked together, lips touching. It felt magical. Fireworks fizzed around her in bright colours, mostly pink and red. Love.

After a couple of minutes, she opened her eyes and the lips left hers.

'Yyou...' said Hermione.

'I have never felt his way before. I am so sorry,' said John.

'Me neither.'

They stood staring into each others eyes.

'Will we meet again?'

'Yes. I will make sure of it. I will meet you again in a month and two days,' he looked at her, 'My new school.'

He began to walk away.

'I will never forget you.'

'Same. Goodbye Hermione.'

'Goodbye John.'

He ran off down the other side of the wood. Hermione felt lonely once again, but she knew that she wouldn't be for long.

Hermione walked back down to the camp site. When she reached the tent, some of the lights were on. Oh no! They had noticed she had gone! Hermione quickly took off her coat and shoes. She unzipped the tent and went inside. Harry and Ron were sitting on the floor, but it looked as id they were the only ones awake. As she came through the flap, they looked at her.

'Hermione! Your ok!' said Ron, getting up and running over to her, 'what happened?'

'Oh nothing much. I felt claustrophobic, so I went for a little walk. I'm ok now. Did anyone notice I was gone?'

'Only us two. You shouldn't go out at night only unless you have to!'

'Look, let's finish this conversation in the morning, we are all tired. Goodnight Hermione, please try not to go outside again!' said harry.

Hermione walked down the corridor and into her bedroom. She snuggles down into the bed sheets.

'It was an important reason that I went out,' she giggled to herself, 'I had my first kiss.' She fell off to sleep.


End file.
